This invention relates to the field of hand-held weapons having means for producing an impact upon a target, and particularly to a hand-held weapon having means for recording the time at which the impact producing means is activated.
Various hand-held weapons for producing an impact upon a target are known. The most common of such weapons are pistols configured to expel at high speed one or more projectiles by means of an explosive combustion. Another common weapon in this class is the "nightstick" or "billy club".
Because pistols and clubs are the principal weapons used by police officers to defend themselves and to apprehend criminal suspects, and because such weapons are by their nature likely to cause great bodily injury or death to persons to whom they are directed, it is in society's interest to be able to document as many details surrounding the use of such weapons as is possible. It is sometimes of critical importance to know exactly when a weapon was used in order to determine whether such use was justified under the circumstances. Thus, it would be desirable for hand-held weapons, especially those used by police officers, to be provided with a means for automatically recording the time of use of each weapon. The routine use by police of such recording means could prevent the miscarriage of justice and help clear up questions of police brutality.